


Children's Day

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started off on the wrong foot, but in the end there was an happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Day

Children's Day

There was a loud crash in a bedroom of the Vongola Mansion. A boy at the age of twelve stared at a broken Japanese yellow teacup he made for a family member of his birthday. He slapped his cheeks. No he was not going to cry. He checked the time and noticed that it was still early. If he went to the teashop where he made the teacup he can get the other one he made. He left the second one there on the request of the shop owner. The shop owner loved it so much that she wanted to put it on display. It was a simple teacup made with all the guardian's symbols on there and he thought it would've been nice if he gave it to Hibari, but decided that the Hibird teacup was cuter.

He stared at the broken teacup and sighed. He picked up the pieces and threw them away. He ducked his head into the hallways and heard nothing. With any luck he could sneak out the mansion and get Hibari's gift and get back without anybody noticing. With that resolve he set off not before leaving a note.

Going to the store.

~Lambo-sama :p

Lambo ducked behind guards and trees went out under a passage way he and I-Pin found when they were younger. Through there he picked up his bike where he told Tsuna it "broke". It was easier to do that so he could get away quicker. Still ducking low he crawled about three blocks before he was sure he wouldn't get caught. And Stupidera, thought he don't think things through.

Lambo finally made it to town, on a bike, in an hour. He was tired and hungry. And on the verge of snapping until he saw Namimori was very different. There were kids everywhere ranging from infants to high school students running around. There were balloons, booths, and clowns and kids were running around with carps kites and were just overall laughing and having fun. It was much more different than what Namimori was usually like which was quiet and subdued. He went up to a woman who was holding balloons and asked her, "What's going on?"

The woman smiled at him, "Today is Children's Day."

Lambo cocked his head to the side, he heard of it before, he think Takeshi-ni brought it up before, but that was it. "Children's Day?"

"It's a celebration for children, since it's May 5th, it's celebrated for the boys which is why you see kites and samurai dolls and for May 3rd it's celebrated for girls which is known as the Doll Festival, where households decorate their homes with Heian Period doll sets. If you walk around some you'll see a good mixture of both and if you're lucky some booths are giving out free items." The woman winks.

True to the woman's words the booths were giving out free items, it was even better when Lambo told them that his family was busy and couldn't join him. He went almost from booth to booth until he made it to the shop and found that it was closed. His chest clinched in nerves when he didn't see his teacup on display and wasn't sure where the shop owner was so he searched and searched until it the sun reached its highest peak and there was still no signs of the shop owner.

Lambo sat on a bench. He was so exhausted. He never remembered Namimori being this lively. Then again he only has been here two weeks. Two weeks, long enough to stumble upon Mrs. Iruka shop and find a small bit of comfort there. He couldn't visit mama or I-pin since technically they only came back only to settle some mafia issues, but they ended up staying a little bit longer.

He missed them.

"Ara? Lambo-kun, what are you doing here?" Lambo head snapped up and he spotted a tall tom-boyish woman standing before him. He almost cried with joy.

"Mrs. Iruka," Lambo smiled very happily.

…

Lambo walked out of the shop with a teacup wrapped carefully in hands. After explaining what happen to the first teacup and promising to make another teacup for her Lambo was sure he would be able to get home before anybody realize he left the mansion. As he started walking towards the edge of town to head back he wonder idly if he should stop by maman house, but he didn't.

He got back on his bike and pedals back the mansion as fast as he could so he wouldn't be tempted to turn back and hope he wouldn't get into as much trouble as he probably would for sneaking out of the mansion.

Upon arrival there was a familiar opposing figure standing in front of the hole he exited out of hours earlier and knew he was about to get a beating of a lifetime. Instead when he got there the man merely grunted and walked away. Lambo followed him shyly. Now that he had the gift he was nervous about giving it to him.

"Kyoya-nii," scary man barely spared him a glance. He hand the carefully wrapped up gift to him and fled quickly into the gates and was surprised at what he saw. The whole courtyard looked different with all the streamers, balloons, and carps all around. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of it all. He caught sight of his family sitting at tables laughing with each other, but who he was really surprised to was maman and I-pin.

"Maman, I-pin," he ran towards them. In the end he got his wish anyways.


End file.
